Vientos del Destino
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Una vida pasada y una segunda oportunidad. Yaoi. KaiTaka


Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen y dudo que algún día lo sean. El fic no tiene fines de lucro, solo espero recibir algún que otro reviews de mis lectores.

Warnings: Yaoi (Si eres homofobico, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¡¡Da media vuelta y regresa por donde viniste!), tal vez algo de violencia, no estoy segura y quizás si me encuentro de humor, algo de lime o lemon, pero advertiré en el futuro, por el momento no hay nada de eso T.T (Sorry).

Tiempo: Japón (Hace 500 años)

_**"Vientos del Destino"**_

Prologo: A través de tus ojos

_El sol era cubierto por algunas nubes grises, amenazando con descargar una tempestad mientras flores de cerezos caían al suelo por el fuerte viento que creaba un réquiem, a través de las copas de los árboles; como si estuviera anunciando alguna desgracia._

_Sus ojos azules miraron tristemente a la pareja que se hallaba frente al pequeño altar, ella; una bella joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules hielos, y el; un apuesto joven de cabellos bicolor y ojos rubí, que daban el "SÍ" que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas. Con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas, miro como ambos sellaba su promesa de amor y fidelidad con un casto beso. Mientras el monje los declaraba marido y mujer._

_"¿Estas bien Takao?" pregunto su mejor amigo, un muchacho de su misma edad, cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, quien venia acompañado de un chico de cabellos negros y ojos gatunos de color dorados_

_Sacudiendo su cabeza y tratando de sonreír, hablo: "Vamos a felicitar a la pareja, después de todo es nuestra responsabilidad como amigos que somos" dicho esto camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban los novios._

_"Felicidades a ambos" les dijo en voz mecánica, mirando con cierta tristeza al bicolor mientras la castaña lo miraba con desdén pero lo disimulaba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, coloreados en un tono carmín "Que los guardianes, tanto del fuego, agua, tierra y viento, protejan su matrimonio y a sus descendientes" a cada uno les entrego un regalo de sus antepasados, antes de agrandar su sonrisa y girarse hacia los invitados "¡Que comience la fiesta, hay que brindar por los novios!" exclamo, tratando de sonar entusiasmado, mas aquellos que lo conocían notaron la tristeza en su tono de voz _

_La música se dejo escuchar en el salón, mientras la comida y bebidas eran servidas por los sirvientes, y las personas comenzaron a relajarse y disfrutar de la fiesta en honor a los novios. Quienes se encontraban bailando, siendo observados por el joven de ojos azules oscuros como la media noche_

_"Takao" lo llamo una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas como las amatistas "No tienes que estar aquí si no lo deseas" el tono maternal que uso, le hizo recordar a su madre, haciéndolo sonreír sinceramente, por primera vez, en aquellas semanas_

_"Gracias, Onee-chan" beso agradecidamente la mejilla de la muchacha que solo era unos cuatro o tres años mayor que el. Por lo menos había alguien que en su familia que comprendía su anhelo por escapar de aquella tortura._

_Ignorando las miradas de preocupación y de reproche, que le daba su familia y amigos, salio rápidamente. Había tomado una decisión y ahora la llevaría a cabo. Por lo que sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el cuarto donde reposaba un viejo y valioso tesoro de su familia mientras en su mente recordaba parte de la carta que le había escrito a su familia._

_**A través de tus ojos rubí; Conocí el cielo y el infierno**_

_**Fueron mi vida y mi muerte. **_

_**Los causantes de mi alegría y mis tristezas**_

_**Esos ojos rubí, que me hechizaron y me robaron el corazón**_

_**Esos ojos rubí, que siempre recordare.**_

_**Esos ojos rubí por los cuales siempre te amare. **_

_**Por que sin importar que estés con ella, yo juro que siempre te amare**_

_Sonriendo tristemente y secándose las fugitivas lágrimas, tomo la espada de su familia, aquella que anteriormente los había protegido y en donde residía el guardián de su dinastía: Seiryu._

_Pidiendo silenciosamente perdón a aquellos que amaba, especialmente a su familia, por haberse dado por vencido, esperando que algún día pudieran comprenderlo, por que su vida sin el oji-carmín, no tenían ningún sentido._

_"¡¡¡AI SHITERU KAI!" grito mientras la filosa espada se enterraba en su abdomen_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente en ese preciso momento por el mismo causante de su dolor; "¡Takao!" gritaron tres mujeres y tres chicos, llenos de angustia y horror, por lo que acababan de presenciar_

_Sus ojos azules se encontraron por última vez con los ojos rojos que tanto había amado y que amaría por el resto de la eternidad._

_El viento aulló de rabia mientras un bicolor, oji-carmín, grito lleno de frialdad y dolor al ver los ojos inanimados de su amado dragón. Tarde se había dado cuenta de su error._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡¡¡Ahhh!" grito el moreno, cayéndose de la cama y despertando bruscamente, con la respiración intranquila y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y enredado entre las sabanas blancas de su cama. "Nuevamente esa pesadilla...pero...parece tan real" murmuro para si mismo, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su abdomen, donde había sentido, nuevamente, el filo frió de la katana, rasgando su interior.

Suspirando, retorno a la cama, escuchando el suave sonido de la lluvia. Gracias a kamisama nadie había escuchado su grito. De lo contrario su hermano y sus primas ya estarían cuestionándole lo sucedido. La verdad no tenía ninguna intención de contarle a su familia, que había tenido varios sueños en donde se suicidaba.

Mirando hacia la mesita de noche, observo a un bicolor, en la fotografía grupal de su anterior equipo. "Kai" susurro con cierta nostalgia, para luego dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el pasillo del viejo dojo, una muchacha de alrededor de 17 años, cabellos azules y mechones aguamarina, miraba la puerta de la recamara de su primo mas joven, con sus brillantes ojos jade.

"Parece que todo ha comenzado finalmente" se dijo con un suspiro, para luego voltear hacia el oscuro pasillo, en donde lo único que podía ver era la sombra de una persona y el reflejo de unos ojos amatistas "Solo espero que esta vez podamos evitar que la misma tragedia ocurra" agrego con seriedad

"Lo haremos. De lo contrario no estaríamos aquí" aseguro una voz femenina y profunda "Esta vez no permitiré que nuestro príncipe muera" aseguro antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo

"Taka-chan" murmuro, antes de seguir el mismo camino que la otra chica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el aeropuerto de Beycity, una joven de cabellos castaños, acomodaba sus oscuras gafas con cierta molestia. Pero sonrió suavemente al ver a su serio hermano, quien parecía tan o mas molesto que ella.

"¡Kai-kun!" sin importarle que las pocas personas que aun continuaban en el aeropuerto los vieran, se abalanzo contra el joven de 19 años, abrasándolo.

"Nancy" gruño

La chica se separo rápidamente, sabiendo que no debía jugar con el humor del chico, quien por cierto ya estaba bastante molesto. Bueno, después de estar esperando por tres horas en el aeropuerto, quien no lo estaría.

"Lo siento, es que me da gusto verte hermanito" se disculpo mientras el tomaba su valija y se encaminaban hacia la salida, en donde los esperaba una limosina "¿Como han estado las cosas por aquí?" pregunto en medio del trayecto

"Bien" fue su simple respuesta

Nancy se resigno, conociendo a su frió hermano no lograría hacerlo hablar, mas allá de simples monosílabos, si a un "Hmp" o "Mhm" se lo podía llamar así. Por lo que se acurruco en el cómodo asiento de cuero, esperando llegar a la vieja mansión de su familia. Lo único que deseaba ahora era entrar a su cómoda cama extragrande de sabanas de seda y almohadas de pluma y dormir hasta la tarde del siguiente día. Pero no estaba preparada para lo ocurrido.

Al cruzar la puerta de la mansión, se encontró cara a cara con una muchacha de la edad de su hermano, tal vez un año menor, era sumamente bella, eso no se podía discutir, vestía una babydoll rojo carmín de encaje negro, que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los muslos y una bata de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas del mismo color y sandalias negras. Sus cabellos castaños-rojizos caían libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda, contrarrestando su piel pálida y blanca como la nieve y sus ojos azules ártico. Una reina de hielo.

La muchacha sonrió de forma coqueta, antes de caminar con cierta elegancia, que hizo que la chica rusa recordara a un felino asechando a su presa, y beso los labios al bicolor oji-carmín.

"Kurumi Akuma" gruño la castaña por lo bajo de su respiración, sin que ninguno de los dos los escuchara

"Hermana, ella es mi novia Kurumi Sorata" las presento con cierta indiferencia

La ojiazul sonrió falsamente, mirando con cierto desdén a la hermana de su koi "Mucho gusto Nancy-san" hizo una pequeña reverencia

"Igualmente" mintió "Discúlpame hermano, pero veo que tienes cosas que atender y yo estoy cansada. Con permiso" dicho esto subió las escaleras y corrió hasta su cuarto "Maldita perr..."maldijo, sacando su celular, marco un numero, que no tardo en responder "Ella ya esta aquí" un suspiro se escucho del otro lado de la línea "Si...es la novia...o eso me ha dicho Kai" escucho un insulto del otro lado "Esta bien. Mañana en la cafetería a las 10, bye" colgó

Recostándose en su cama y miro fijamente el techo. "Que empiece el juego, Kurumi Akuma. Te aseguro que esta vez no le arruinaras la vida a nadie"

Continuara...

Raro y corto, pero espero que le haya gustado. Son más de las tres de la mañana del sábado y se me cierran los ojos del cansancio. Dejen reviews o de lo contrario no sabré si la debo continuar. Y la verdad no se cuando podré actualizar, espero que sea pronto. Nos vemos.

Cristal Kinomiya

Ja ne.


End file.
